We're Gonna Wreck It!
by Ms.Imaginative
Summary: Alexa Has been going to Mr. Litwak's arcade for years but college seperated her form her second home. But now at 22 and a talented video games designer, she has come back to the arcade to embark on adventure with her favorite video game villain.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

It was nine o'clock in the morning and a tall ten year-old girl stood outside Mr. Litwak's arcade with wide hazel eyes and freckled face pressed against the window. Her long brown hair was blowing from the morning wind and she was jumping up and down when she saw the lights being turned on inside.

Mr. Litwak opened the door and smiled down at the girl and the girl smiled back.

"Good morning, Mr. Litwak." The girl said eagerly. Mr. Litwak smiled down at her and patted her on top of the head. "Good morning, Alexa. I was just about to open would you like help out?" Alexa nodded vigorously and ran past Mr. Litwak with excitement.

Alexa has been going to the arcade for four years now. Ever since she was little Alexa's parents never had any time to spare for their only daughter. So, knowing her love for video games her parents left their daughter at Mr. Litwak's arcade to keep her mind occupied.

Alexa adored the arcade. She would play every game, every day and if the game was challenging she would play it until she beat the entire game. But there was one game that topped her love for all the games in the arcade and that was 'Fix-It Felix Jr.'

If Alexa didn't have any other game to play she would play that game. Oh how she loved it! She even talked to the characters while she played! That's how attached she got.

Once Mr. Litwak let Alexa into the arcade she rushed behind the counter and set everything up for him as quickly as she could. Then, she went and plugged all the new games into the large circuit that kept the games working. Alexa looked around the arcade smiled and nodded her head knowing she had finished what she needed to do.

"Mr. Litwak!" The arcade owner lifted his head from counting his change. "May I play a game now?" Mr. Litwak smiled at her and nodded. Alexa squealed and ran over to the 'Fix-It Felix' game. She stared excitedly at the game before she pulled out her quarter and slipped it into the slot. "Hey guys," She whispered. "It's great to see you again."

* * *

**Eight Years Later**

"I'll be back sooner than you know it guys." Alexa, now eighteen, whispers to the 'Fix-It Felix' game. "I'll miss you too but I'm going to college tomorrow and this is my last day here. I'm sorry. I love you so much." She blew a kiss to the game and walked away.

Mr. Litwak had turned off the light-up 'Open" sign and turned to Alexa with sad eyes. Alexa had become the daughter he never had over the years and as soon as she was of hiring age she got a stable job at the arcade. It was a great time but now it was over.

"I'm gonna miss you Mr. Litwak." Tears were beginning to escape the girl's eyes. Mr. Litwak pulled her into a big unforgettable hug. "I'm gonna miss you too sweetheart. We're all gonna miss you. But we'll see you soon enough; nothing can keep you from this place." Alexa looked up at him and smiled. "When you're right, you're right." Was all she said, and she pulled closer into their embrace.

What they didn't know is that from a distance there was something watching them. The one thing that would miss Alexa the most out of the entire arcade and that was Wreck-It Ralph.

* * *

**Like it? Love It? Let me know and REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

**Four Years Later **

I looked in the rear-view mirror with my iphone pressed firmly to my ear as I drove quickly through traffic. I pushed my reading glasses up my nose as I continued talking to my partner, Jim.

"Yes Jim I know, I'll email the pitch ready at six o'clock." There was a quick pause. "No, you listen to me. I am the head of this project I design these games you don't! What I say goes, got it?! Good…" Another pause, "Well that's life sweetheart, learn it, live it, love it, Goodbye!" I pressed the 'end' button angrily on my phone and rolled my eyes knowing what a jerk my partner was.

When I got to a red light I took off my glasses and rubbed my eyes. I haven't been in this area for years. It's been so long… I hope Mr. Litwak remembers me.

I looked at my clock seeing it was almost six and sighed. I put my glasses in my pocket and opened an info file on my phone. I then typed in some last minute things and sent it off through my email to my boss. Just as the light turned green I got an email back from my boss that said, '_I love it._' I smirked and threw my phone in the backseat.

* * *

Two minutes later I pulled up to a familiar little arcade that I haven't seen for way too long. I smiled wide and exited my car.

When I approached the arcade I saw Mr. Litwak waving goodbye to the last group of kids leaving the arcade for the night.

"So, are you able to stay open a little longer for an old friend, Mr. Litwak?" The old man's head snapped in my direction and once he saw me a wide smile appeared on his face. His arms opened for me and I ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Alexa! Oh my god, how are you? Oh look how you've grown! You look like such a woman now! So what are you doing now-a-days?" I chuckled at Mr. Litwak's enjoyment. "Thanks and I'm doing fine, thank you for asking. And what I'm 'doing now-a-days' is being a video game designer. I help create ideas for video games and draw the art for the characters." Mr. Litwak nodded his head impressed as we entered the arcade together. "I knew you were going to go into that field! It's absolutely perfect for you." I blushed and moved a stray piece of brown hair out of my face. "Thanks…" I mumbled sheepishly.

I looked around the arcade. Nothing had really changed except for some new games that had been plugged in.

I bit my lip and looked at Mr. Litwak. "Maybe I could play just one game? You know… for old time's sake." He smiled wide at me and nodded. He then threw me the arcade keys. "Why don't you lock up too? I have to see the wife soon; it's our anniversary." I nodded as he headed for the door. "Mr. Litwak!" He turned to me and I smiled at him. "It's great to see you again." He smiled softly, nodded silently and left the arcade. Luckily he left when he did because once he got to his car it began to rain.

It took me at least an hour before I finished all the procedures of locking up before I played my game. When I finished there was only one game that caught my eye, 'Fix-It Felix Jr.'

As I walked up to the game and traced the screen I heard thunder booming outside. "I've missed you. Did you miss me? I bet you did." The thunder got even louder as I put the coin in the slot. But I never got to play the game because after another loud boom and a hard shock through my fingers everything went black.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? TELL MEH!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything except my characters **

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Falling, that's what was happening when I woke up. At first, I was just floating in darkness and then I began to fall. I was scared, very scared and as I fell I let out a blood curdling scream. My eyes were firmly closed shut so I couldn't see where I was. I braced myself for a hard impact but it never came; I had landed on something pudgy.

"Hey are you ok?" The voice sounded somewhat familiar. I slowly began to open my eyes. I gasped at what I saw it was Wreck- It Ralph, right in the flesh! "Miss are, you alright?" Ralph asked me. At the corner of my eye I could see the nicelanders exiting their building and heading towards us.

"Y-You're Wreck-It Ralph." I whispered in awe. He nodded his head and I smiled widely which made him look at me confused. His mouth parted slightly. "Do I know you from somewhe-"

"Put her down Ralph!" I heard one of the niclanders yelled cutting Ralph off. I then began to breathe much heavier as the game villain put me down. "What has this poor girl ever done to, you!" I stared at them confused as they shooed Ralph away. He quickly looked at me longingly and then ran off to this big junk pile only a few feet away from the building.

"Why hello there miss!" Said a cheery voice that came from a little carpenter man; I towered over. "Sorry about Ralph, miss I hope he didn't scare you." My eyebrows furrowed and my, breathe got heavier. "It's… ok, he didn't seem that scary. Where am I?"I asked breathlessly. The carpenter looked at me concerned. "You're my game Miss, 'Fix-It Felix Jr.' and I'm Fix-It Felix." My eyes widened and I began to hyperventilate and soon everything went black again.

* * *

I heard voices before I woke up. Most of them came from Fix-It Felix and one random nicelander.

"Where do you think she came from?" a female nicelander asked. That's when Felix chimed in. "I don't know... but doesn't she look, oh I don't know, familiar? Because I think I've seen her before." The nicelanders gasped. "You don't think it could be _her_ could it?" another niclelander asked shyly. "Of course not!" An aggravated voice yelled as I opened my eyes. Everyone was looking at this one male nicelander with black hair and bushy black mustache. "She hasn't been here in years and plus there's no way that could be her! She's always been out there not in here." I sat up and knocked my head on the tiny ceiling. "Gah! Oh goose darn it!" I held my head, closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I then re-opened my eyes to see everyone staring at me. I waved my hand sheepishly. "Hi," I said. They just kept staring at me. After a moment of silence I finally spoke again.

"Who is this _'her'_ you guys keep talking about?" The nicelander with the beard was about to retort when Felix cut him off. "We're referring to a girl that used to play our game all the time." I smiled widely. "Would that girl's name be Alexa?" Everyone exchanged wide eyed galnces with eachother. Felix sat on the bed next to me. We locked eyes. "How did y-" I put my finger to his lips to make him be quiet. "Because I am her," Silence fell in the room as I took my finger away from Felix's lips.

"Then how are you here? Aren't you supposed to be, you know… out there. " One of the nice landers asked while pointing to a window. I nodded slowly. "Yes, but somehow I got here. All I can remember is putting a quarter in the game, loud thunder a shock on my finger tips."

"Well you're here now." Felix said with a smile. "And that's all that matters, is that you're safe and you're welcome to stay with us until you find a way to get back home. Or if you want to stay here we would be more than pleasant to have you." The nicelanders nodded vigorously and I smiled softly. "Oh sweetheart we would love to have you here! We'll make you pies and everything!" One of the female nicelanders exclaimed excitedly.

"Where have you been all this time? You said you would never leave us Alexa." The nicelander with the black hair and mustache asked bluntly. I frowned a bit. "I told you all I was going off to college before I left. I didn't want to leave but I needed to ensure my future in the video game business."

The female nicelander cut in again. "Oh leave her alone Gene the poor girl must be exhausted from her long day. Ralph must have also scared her too!"

That's right, Ralph! He saved my life! I got to get out of here so I can thank him.

"Hey guys, can I go take a walk and stretch my legs? I feel kind of cramped in here due to the fact that I'm much bigger than the intended size of this complex." I asked. Felix nodded. "Sure just don't wander too far." I nodded and smiled at him as he went back to talk to that nicelander called Gene. But before I left I grabbed a pillow and blanket to give to that villain who saved my life.

* * *

**Review my friends REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** I only own my character and everything else isn't mine unfortunately**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

The moment I exited the nicelander building I headed over to the huge pile of scraps. When I got closer I saw that they were all bricks. I assumed the nicelanders made Ralph live out here since they shooed him towards this place. Before I started to climb the bricks, I folded the blanket and put it on top of the pillow. I picked them up and started to climb the bricks.

It was easy to find Ralph because he snored so loud. I found him tucked under a pile of bricks leaning against his "beloved" stump. He snored loudly again and I tried really hard not to laugh. I climbed a little higher and went behind the stump and sat on the other side as Ralph slept. I leaned over him and smiled. He then let out another big snore and I let out an accidental giggle. Ralph's eyes snapped open. I smirked. "You know, you snore real loud, big guy." Ralph gasped and turned around quickly. I giggled at his worried reaction.

Ralph stood up over me looking confused as he wiped brick dust off of himself. "What are you doing here? I thought you were getting cushy with Felix and the nicelanders." I raised an eyebrow. "Really, well… I was but I decided to come and thank you for saving me earlier." Ralph froze and looked at me with wide eyes and I smiled sweetly at him. "So Wreck-It Ralph, thank you for catching me while I fell from nowhere. Thank you for saving my life." His eyes widened and his mouth was agape, he looked like a deer in the head lights until his senses seem to come back to him. He grinned widely and blushed slightly. "Your Welcome… Alexa."

I jumped up with excitement. "You know who I am?" I asked. He nodded. It was then I squealed and tackle- hugged him. "You know who I am! You know who I am!" He was laughing now. "Alright, alright that's enough." I let go off him giggling like mad. "Sorry," giggle, "I can't believe" giggle, "that I just did that." I looked up at him as I calmed down. "Sorry… wow it's nice to look up at someone here." He smiled, amused at my joke about the other game characters here being short.

"Oh! I brought you something!" I went back over to the stump and handed Ralph the pillow and blanket. "I snuck these out of the nicelander building." He looked down at the pillow and blanket confused. "It's a pillow and blanket. The pillow you use for head comfort when you sleep and the blanket you use to cover yourself with when you're cold when you're sleeping or even when you're awake. I hope you like them." I looked down shyly and moved a strand of hair from my face. Ralph smiled softly. "Thank you… so much. None of the nicelanders would give anything like this to me."

My eyebrows furrowed. "Why do they treat you the way they do? They treat you as though you're some kind of villain." Ralph put the pillow and blanket back on the stump and crossed his arms defensively. "You know already…"

"Know what?" I took a step towards him. Ralph bit his lip. "I-I'm the bad guy, I'm the game's bad guy." My eyebrows furrowed.

"Ralph, you're not a bad guy. You're the thing that makes the game, the game. You're the player's opponent, you're not a villain. Plus you saved my life, no villain would think twice about saving me." Ralph's arms loosen and he smiles softly. "Thanks… again."

"Alexa- Alexa are, you out here?" I heard Felix call from a distance. I grimaced. "I better go, have a good night's sleep Ralph." I went on my tippy toes kissed Ralph on the cheek and headed back to the nicelander building where Felix and the nicelanders welcomed me back with open arms. But before I went into the building I looked back to see Ralph looking at me with awe and his hand on his cheek where I kissed him.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? I wants to know!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** I only own my character**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

As a week and a half passed I began to learn more and more about what goes on in the arcade after hours. We could jump from game to game and socialize with other game characters. But we also had to be careful. In 'Game Central Station" there was an, add that was all over the station. It was Sonic explaining that if we died outside our game we don't regenerate. I didn't know if that applied to me, but either way I was still careful.

Ralph and I have been spending a lot of time together during this time. I enjoyed his presence he was nice to be around. I really didn't understand why everyone was so mean to him, being the bad guy was his _job _not his personality.

Speaking of Ralph's job, I was able to watch him and Felix at work at least fifteen times in the past week and a half. They were really good at what they did and right after Ralph got thrown off the, building at the end of the day I was always there to wash the mud off his face.

"I have a surprise for you." I stated to Ralph as he was wiping his hands on the wash cloth I gave him. Ralph raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" I smirked and giggled. "Yes, it's for your thirty year anniversary. I thought you deserved something since you are a huge part of the game and all." Ralph handed me back the wash cloth. "Thanks, you really didn't have to-" I cut him off. "I wanted to Ralph! You deserve some sort of kindness around here. Now, go to that villain meeting, you were going on about all day. Then meet me back at your stump for your surprise." I got on my tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek. "See you later Wrecking man."

"Tapper!" The drink serving video game character looked up at me and smiled widely. "I got the cake for you in the back sweetheart. 'Cooking Mamma' always had a thing for me so it was easy to get." I chuckled and thanked the video game bartender.

Once I got to the back I found a white box on top of a table with empty beer glasses. When I opened the box I saw a nice looking sponge cake with strawberry frosting and rainbow sprinkles. And in big letters with blue frosting it said, 'Happy Thirtieth Ralph' in big letters. There were also small letters that said, 'from: Alexa.' I smiled widely knowing Ralph was going to appreciate the gift. I closed the box and bit my lip to control my excitement.

I picked up the cake and before I left the game I said goodbye to good old Tapper and headed back to 'Fix-It Felix Jr.'

When I arrived back at the game I saw bright lights and I heard loud music coming from the pent house. I looked up confused. I grabbed a bottle from the garbage and used it to see what was going on. The things I saw were signs that read, 'Happy Thirtieth Felix!' an annoyed looking Ralph, an uncomfortable Felix, and an angry looking Gene. _"Oh no" _I thought. I put down the glass bottle, grabbed my cake and got out of the tiny train as quickly as I could.

The moment I arrived at the door of the nicelander building Ralph slammed the door open with a deep frown implanted on his face. "Ralph!" He looked up at me and backed away I bit. I stopped where I was and I furrowed my eyebrows. "What's wrong? Did they do something to you?" I took step forward but he took a step back. It was my turn to frown. "D-Did I do something?" He wasn't looking at me. "Wreck-It Ralph you tell me what's going on right now!" I demanded.

Ralph swallowed hard. "They were having a party without me and Gene said that I was just the guy who wrecked the building and nothing more." I became even more confused. "Then why are you backing away from me Ralph? If something like this happens I want to be there for you." I stepped up to him and put my hand on his cheek. He finally looked me in the eyes. "He said more… didn't he." Ralph nodded. "What did he say?" Ralph bit his lip before telling me that Gene had told him that I was just hanging around him because I felt sorry for him. I was fuming now. "That's it I have had it with him!" But before I could storm into the nicelander Ralph stopped me.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to give that poor excuse for a video game character a piece of my mind!"

"You'll get kicked out of the building!"

"I don't care Ralph! I'd rather stay with you anyway!"

"Why?!"

"Because you're my friend Ralph!"

Tears were beginning to well in my eyes. It was then Ralph pulled me into a big bear hug. "I'm sorry I doubted you." He looked down at me. "I was just so mad, you know." We locked eyes. "It's ok, I forgive you. You have every reason to be mad. Oh!" I pulled away from Ralph and I looked down at the semi-crushed cake box.

"What's that?" I opened the box. "Your surprise" I said simply.

* * *

**Review, Review, REVIEW! please...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**** I only own my characters**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Ralph adored the cake! It turned out he really liked the taste of strawberry frosting and rainbow sprinkles. Who knew!

Anyway, Ralph had filled me in on how he needed to win a medal in order to gain respect from the nicelanders, so I went back to Tappers with him to see if the video game bartender had any ideas for us.

"I've never been more serious in my life." Ralph stated. "That's why we came to you Tapper you've never steered me wrong." I bit my lip in anticipation. Tapper was just about to reply when someone called for him to serve a drink. He then dashed off for a moment until he came back within seconds. He approached us while he cleaned one of the glasses with a wash cloth. "I wouldn't know where you could get one, Ralph. But you can look back in the 'Lost and Found.' Maybe someone left a medal here."

The moment those words left Tapper's lips Ralph was out of his chair, on his feet and off to the 'Lost and Found.' I rolled my eyes with a smirk on my face as I got up to go after him. By the time I got to the back he was already rummaging through the little card-board box with that contained the lost items.

"Shoo, shoo!" I head Ralph whisper to the bug on his hang. I smiled and rolled my eyes. God I loved him. I mean not like _love _him but… hmmm, he does have nice eyes; such a lovely chocolate brown and his hair is such a nice almond shade that compliments his creamy skin. I blushed a bit and smiled again. I looked back at Ralph as he found a pair of red underwear. I bit my lip trying not to giggle at his disgust.

But then, all of a sudden, I was then roughly pushed aside by a game character with large armor. "Ow!" I yelped. Ralph's head shot up. I was rubbing my now hurting arm. Ralph's eyes widened and he glared furiously at the character. "Hey!" Ralph called angrily. "Say sorry to the lady!" But the character wasn't listening; he just kept walking into the wall muttering that he had to, "Destroy all cybugs." And, "We are humanity's last hope."

Ralph and I exchanged glances. Ralph started to approach the character cautiously. "Hey, buddy… you ok?" The moment Ralph touched him the character quickly turned around and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Every day man!" I jumped back twenty feet when he began to shout. "Every day its kill bugs climb the tower, kill more bugs climb the tower!" Ralph removed the character's hands from his shoulders.

"Yeah whatever man, it's hard all over." Ralph then turned to me. "Come on we'll find what we need somewhere else." I nodded. But as we were about to leave the character let one more little fact about his game slip. "And what's it all for? A stupid medal!" Ralph and I stopped where we were. We quickly glanced at each other knowing exactly what to do next.

* * *

We were two feet from 'Hero's Duty' when the hologram security guard stopped us. Ralph was in the armor the character at 'Tappers' was wearing (since the character had knocked himself out) but I was still in my plain old outfit. "Name," He said in a drawling voice. I pursed my lips in annoyance. "Alexa,"

"And where are you headed, Alexa?"

"'Hero's Duty,' since my game got shut down, this good man right here," I patted Ralph on the shoulder, "Was going to help me get back on my feet here in this game." The hologram looked us over and nodded. "Proceed," And the moment we were free we bolted inside the game.

The reason why I told the hologram that 'my game was shut down' story is because Ralph thinks people won't either believe me or they'll have a bad reaction to me not being a game. I started using the story when I found out I could travel to other games.

When the train arrived at the game Ralph got out first and I snuck in behind him. Before we did anything we stepped to the side where no one could see us. Just as we began to talk there was an announcement that said for everyone to get to their stations. Ralph took my hands in his.

"I want you to wait here while I go play the game." I was about to protest but he gave me a look that he made whenever he wanted to continue speaking; so I kept my mouth shut. "You don't have armor so I don't want you to get hurt, alright." I nodded smiling. There was one final announcement for everyone to get ready. "I gotta go!" He was about to leave when I called him back. "Ralph wait!" He turned back around and came back up to me. "What?" I motioned for him to bend down. Once he bent down I lifted his mask and kissed his cheek in the same spot I usually give it. "Go get them Wrecking man." I whispered in his ear. When I pulled away I saw his eyes wide and his cheeks begin to redden. And when he pulled his mask down again I could see an adorable goofy grin plastered on his face.

* * *

When Ralph came back from only five minutes of the game he was tearing off the armor. I was waiting him where no one could see me the entire time. And when I saw him I ran up to him with anticipation.

"What happened?" I asked. Ralph tore one last piece of armor off. "I'm never gonna get that medal if I keep playing at this rate. Those bugs are just too freaking scary!" I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I heard from my partner that it was a pretty intense game." Ralph froze and then turned to me slowly. "You knew this game was dangerous the whole time and you didn't tell me?!" I stepped towards him. "I didn't know it was this bad! Plus I didn't even know what it was about Ralph!" Ralph crossed his arms and raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Look, I didn't tell you because I thought you could handle it. You're Wreck-It Ralph! If anything I thought you would use your strength to your advantage."

At that moment I saw Ralph's eyes light up. He had another idea. "What?" I asked in anticipation. Ralph didn't reply he only smirked.

* * *

We were in front of the tower now. Getting past the other characters was easy; this is the hard part now.

"Get on my back." Ralph commanded. I stepped back and look down a little embarrassed. I'll be too heavy… I'll slow you down- Oh!" Before I knew it Ralph had thrown me onto his back and started to climb up the tall building. I clutched to him, scared that I might fall.

I was never good history with heights when I was a kid. I always lost feeling my legs even if I went on the monkey bars.

"You're not that heavy, you know. You should stop being so hard on yourself. And don't look down too I wouldn't want you falling." I blushed at his words. "Thanks for the tip." I muttered.

It didn't take us long to get to the top. Ralph let me off his back and placed me on the ledge. I looked at the view and smiled. I wished gamers everywhere could see the things I was seeing now.

But then I looked down and I felt nausea come over me. It was then I started to lose my balance. If it wasn't for Ralph catching my arm before I fell, I don't know what would've happened.

I stared at him with wide eyes as he pulled me back onto the ledge. "Thanks," he just nodded before turning to the glass window. He started to punch the glass as hard as he could, until finally… it broke.

When we stepped in we saw little bug eggs that surrounded the podium with the medal. On the medal it said in big letters 'Hero.' Ralph was smiling widely as he approached the podium carefully; making sure to avoid touching the eggs. Once at the podium he was immediately rewarded his medal. His eyes were so bright with happiness and his smile was wider than before. As he stepped down from the podium holograms of soldiers were clapping for him as well. I couldn't help but clap and jump up with excitement for him.

Technically what Ralph did to get the medal was use his abilities a 'cheat code' to win. Gamers do it all the time so they're nothing wrong with him doing it now.

Everything was perfect until I heard a loud cracking sound. I looked down and realized Ralph had stepped on one of the cybug eggs! No, no! This wasn't good.

When the cybug awoke it started to attack Ralph's face! I ran over to try and help but it was no use, the damn bug wouldn't budge. Then, somehow Ralph had slipped on one of the other eggs and we landed in an escape pod that started up automatically.

While Ralph was trying to get the cybug off his face, I tried to steer the ship as best as I could; without any luck, of course. We soon began to spin out of control we ended up exiting the game by accident. We bounced around game central station like a pin ball and we were shot into another game.

Right before the ship crashed into, what looked like cake, Ralph accidentally hit the eject button. Ralph, the cybug and I were flung out of the ship. The cybug landed in a taffy swamp and sunk. And Ralph caught onto a candy cane tree and he caught onto my arm as I was falling.

I looked up at Ralph with an amused look on my face. "Why is it that you always seem to rescue me?"

* * *

**Like it? LOVE it? TELL MEH! I WANTS to know!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**** I only own my characters**

**I'm sorry I haven't written in a while. I haven't had the time to post and write the rest of this chapter. But I promise to be good and finish the story for all you beautiful readers. **

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Ralph pulled me up onto his back as we looked at the view from the candy cane tree. I then saw I big sign in the distance with the name of the game on it. My eyes widened.

"Sugar Rush!" I giggled with excitement. Ralph groaned in annoyance. I looked at him with an offended face. "Hey! I helped create this game so no complaining, Ralph." Ralph chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright; you wanna go check out the game and I'll meet you back at 'Fix-It Felix Jr.'?" I grinned widely. "Yes! Thank you, thank you so much!" I leaned over Ralph's shoulder and gave him a series of kisses on his cheek. "You're the best Ralph!"

Ralph had another one of those adorable goofy smiles on his face. I kissed his cheek one more time before I grabbed a candy cane branch (single striped, of course) and began to climb down the tree until I got to the mushy, cake-like ground.

I looked back up ant Ralph. "I'll see you later Wrecking Man!" I yelled up to him. Ralph grinned. "I'll see you later uh… Gaming Girl!" I grinned and looked up at Ralph one last time before I ran off into the candy forest.

* * *

I wondered aimlessly through the candy forest until I started climbing the candy cane tree to get a better view. The game was truly _amazing_.

I did kind of did miss my old life though. I didn't even know how to get back; that was the thing. Maybe, just maybe if I found out how I ended up in Ralph's game I could out.

But I haven't put too much thought into it. I loved it here and I really didn't want to leave, so I didn't push so hard on the subject.

I was then disrupted from my thoughts when I heard voices below me. I hid behind one of the large branches and peeked down to see Felix and the Sergeant from 'Hero's Duty.' _"Hmmm, what are they doing here? And why is _she _here, specifically?"_ I thought as I began to listen closely.

Felix went on about how he couldn't believe Ralph was going "Turbo." My eyes widened at hearing this. Ralph had told me what going "Turbo" meant only a few days ago. How could Felix think that Ralph was trying to take over someone else's game? Soon their voices had faded and I was alone again. I would have to find Felix later. But for now I just wanted to enjoy myself. Well, I was enjoying myself until the branch I was leaning on cracked in half!

The impact of the ground was hard; but not as hard as it would've been, if it were concrete. It was then I heard a cute little car horn. I groaned and looked up. I froze at what I saw.

"Hey! Move it or lose it old lady!" The little girl honked at me again. I got up and groaned louder. "Sorry," I mumbled. A concerned look then formed on her face; Oh how cute she looked and she had my eyes…

"Hey… are you ok?" I looked up at her and grimaced. "Yeah… I just have the air knocked out of me." I stood up and whipped some frosting off my pants. "Sorry to get in your way." I was about to leave when she got out of her car and ran up to me. "Wait! I didn't mean to be rude! What's your name?" I smiled down at her. She had rosy cheeks, very dark brown hair with little candies in it, and her hazel eyes bore into mine with curiosity. "Alexa," She smiled. "That's a cool name! You don't here cool names like that 'round here."

I looked over her and saw her little cart. My eyebrows knit together and I walked over to it.

"Do you like it?" The girl asked as she came up next to me. I nodded. "Yeah…" I looked at her. "You make this yourself?" She nodded vigorously. "Yup!" she exclaimed proudly. I looked at the car, back at the girl and bit my lip. "You know, I could help you make this cart even better." The girl's eyes widened. "Really?!" I nodded and smiled wide. But when she started to jump around the cart with glee, I noticed something. She was glitching; glinching out like it was normal for her. I didn't this coming at all. My boss told me she became a character…

When she finished jumping she got into the car, set her feet on the cart peddles and, raised her hand up. "My name's Vanellope." I shook her hand and smiled brightly down to her. _"I know sweetheart, I created you"_

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Lets me know! AAHHHHHHH!**


End file.
